It's Disgusting How I Love You
by idkkkkk123
Summary: Sam is failing math class, and the only way he can pass is with the help of Dave Karofsky. Summary is horrible. I promise the story is better.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my first story for Glee. Um, I own nothing, but I wish I did. **

Dave's POV

I couldn't believe my stupid math teacher Mr. Light made me stay after class. I didn't do anything wrong. I got a 100, on my math test. I've done all my homework; I've done everything in order to pass. Why would I have to stay behind? Glancing around the room, I noticed the blonde quarterback, Sam Evans still sitting in his seat way in the back of the classroom.

Mr. Light cleared his throat and I turned my attention towards him. "Now, David it's come to my attention that you're the only student who is passing this class with flying colors. Sam on the other hand isn't doing so well. So I've decided that you David will tutor him."

Sam jumped out of his chair. "I will not have him tutor me. He threatened to kill Kurt. I'd rather fail this class then work with him." Sam spat while he glared at me.

"Oh shut up, Evans I don't want to work with you at all. I'd rather watch you fail then help you out." I lied. Of course I wanted to help the blonde hottie.

"Neither of you have a say in this. David you will tutor Sam and that is final." Mr. Light said while packing up his textbooks and papers into his brief case, and left the room.

Sam rolled his eyes at the result of what was going on. He wasn't one bit happy about it. I don't blame him. I mean why would he want the school bully to help him out. I threatened to kill one of his friends. To this day I can't really explain why I said what I did. Maybe I didn't even mean it? Or maybe Kurt is just out and proud while I'm so deep into the closet I'm not even ready to come out yet.

"Did you hear a word I just said Karofsky?" Sam said who was no longer in the back of the classroom, but now standing in front of me.

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked into the blondes blue orbs. He had such nice sparkling blue orbs, and a really nice ass he thought. Shit I can't think such things like this. Sam isn't even gay, nor would he like a bully like me. Ugh, why do I have to tutor a really hot guy? Why can't Sam be ugly?

Sam was now waving his hand in front of my face. "You were just stirring at me in the creepiest way possible. But I'm assuming you didn't hear what I said before?"

To be honest I hadn't since Mr. Light left the room. "What did you say?"

"We can work on math homework at the motel. I'm babysitting my brother and sister."

"After practice then?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod walking out of the classroom.

I quickly followed him out of the classroom and went the rest of the day excited to go study with Sam. I've been crushing on him, for a while. I mean he's a good-looking dude, and his lips look perfect. Everything about the blonde is perfect.

The rest of the day flew by. I wasn't expecting it to go this fast. Now we were at football practice. Coach Beiste was extra hard on us since we are having a game in a few weeks. She needed the titans to be on par and the winning team she knew they were.

When practice was over I jumped into a shower. Normally I take one at home but I was going right over to Sam's house and I didn't want to smell bad. That is such a turn off. But Sam isn't gay. I had to remind myself. Sam wants none of me. He made it clear in math class.

By the time I was no longer a sweaty mess Sam was out of the shower and dressed. I changed quickly, into my street clothes trying to look my best for Sam. Still reminding myself that Sam is straight and doesn't want one bit of me.

I let a soft sigh escape my lips. Walking over to the blonde who was by his locker gathering his books. "Are you all ready?"

"Yeah, I just have to get some things from my other locker, so I'll meet you in the parking lot." Nodding my head I turned in the direction of my locker. Picking up my backpack I made my way out of the school.

I waited inside my car for the blonde to get out. I put my car in drive and followed him to his old run down truck. It honestly looked like it was going to break at any given moment.

Before Sam stepped into his car he walked over to my window. He apologized for taking a while. I explained how I didn't wait long. A smile spread across his lips. He nodded and went into his own car.

The drive to Sam's house wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I parked my car in the motel parking lot and followed the blonde boy into his house. His parents were in a bit of a rush but informed Sam everything that was going on. With that being said Sam's parents went off. I'm not sure where they went and I wasn't going to ask Sam.

"Sammy." A little blonde girl said jumping off the bed and run to hug Sam. "I missed you." Sam picked her up.

"I missed you kiddo." He said kissing her cheek and then putting her down on the ground. "Why don't you go play with Stevie? I have homework to do with Dave."

The little girl nodded and went over to the TV where Stevie seemed to be. Sam let me into the kitchen where we started on math. I breezed through all the work. While, Sam had struggled through it. I stopped doing my other homework I started to help him. I did everything I could to explain the work to the blonde but he didn't seem to be grasping the concept.

This was going to be harder then I thought. Sighing, I looked the blonde in his blue orbs. They were twinkling in the light. He is so beautiful. Agreeing to help Sam was going to be harder then I thought. It really will be. Before I could even process what was going I felt my lips brush against Sam's. That's when I did it. I was kissing Sam Evans. Sam Evans knows my secret. He knows I'm gay. This won't be good.

**A/N: I hope you like it!**


End file.
